The Damned
by TheFreckleKing
Summary: This an idea that just popped into my head as I was watching the show. What happens when Finn and Jake find a rather mysterious human that has a history with both Marceline and Simon. Whether the human realizes it or not.


Silence reigns in the dark cave. Strewn in the cave is the remnants of past adventurers and old objects from before the Mushroom War. An assortment of bones and skulls surround the cave along with old mining equipment from human civilization, from before the war. Fin the human, a fourteen year old boy who had miraculously survived the extinction of the human race, and his friend and brother Jake the dog, a magical dog with the ability to stretch and shape himself into many different shapes, walk skeptically through the cave. Princess B. Bubblegum had sent the two heroes to investigate the disappearance of many wandering adventurers. They had found this cave and decided to investigate. There seemed to be a lot of bodies, but no signs of danger.

Finn turns to Jake,"Sure are a lot of dead bods down here. Keep your eyes open."

He grabs Jake by his face meat and pulls him close,"And stay vigilant."

Jake just chuckles,"Whatever, bro. There's nothing to worry about."

Finn shrugs and continues on. As their trek continues, there seemed to be less and less bodies appearing. That made Finn uneasy. That means less people have made it this far. Soon, there are no bodies anywhere.

Jake sniffs the air,"Bro, it stinks in here. Let's hurry this up! My heightened sense of smell can't take much more of this."

Finn holds out his arm and stops Jake. Ahead of them was a large metallic door with a keypad to the side, labeled one through nine. Finn looks at Jake. Jake just shrugs and grows to twice his normal size. With relative ease, he rips the metal door out of the wall. Inside the room is... a large black pedestal. It looked to have been made of marble, cut out to be eight feet long and three feet wide and two feet tall. On the top of the pedestal were words. Words that were in a language neither Jake nor Finn knew.

Finn looks to Jake again,"Let's take this thing back to PB. It's obvious nothing is here."

Jake only nods.

* * *

Bubblegum looks at Finn,"I don't know what it is."

Finn sighs,"Well, do you know anyone who can read the hunk of rock?"

Bubblegum smiles,"That's just the thing. It's not just a hunk of rock. It's hollow. There is something inside."

She knocks on the black stone to demonstrate the echo from the stone. Finn scratches his chin,"Sooo, let's smash it!"

Bubblegum shakes her head,"You could damage what is inside. And what if the words on top is actually a warning to not open the stone? We need to find out what it says before we open it.?"

Finn nods and picks jake up,"Come on, Jake. It's getting late."

Jake yawns,"Yea. Jakey needs his beauty sleep."

Finn laughs,"Yea. You look like that gross guy in Dad's dungeon."

As Finn walks out the door, Bubblegum shakes her head at his childishness. As she turns around, she comes face to face with an upside-down Marceline. Marceline smiles, showing the tips of her fangs,"Hey Bonnibel."

Bubblegum huffs,"What do you want Marceline?"

Marceline floats to the stone and looks at it,"Oh, I just wanted somethin' to do."

She looks at Bubblegum again,"What's with the rock with Italian written all over it?"

Bubblegum looks at her in astonishment,"You can read it?"

Marceline scoffs,"No. My dad has an entire library of Italian Literature."

Bubblegum looks down, crestfallen,"Oh, guess we can't rely on his help to decipher the text."

Marceline floats in circles,"Yea, but Simon knows Italian."

Bubblegum looks at her in surprise,"Ice King knows Italian?"

Marceline shrugs,"Before he went bonkers, he used to tell me how he loved many countries and their cultures. I'm sure he has some knowledge on the matter."

Bubblegum sighs exasperatingly,"But it's just like you said. He's bonkers. His brain is fluff."

Marceline stops floating and lands in front of her,"Any other options you can think of?"

Bubblegum growls.

* * *

The journey to Ice King's domain was short. Marceline had grabbed Bubblegum by her arms and flew their way to the cave. As they approached the mouth of the cave, Gunther was leaving. As they pass Gunther, they greet her (I'm just guessing Gunther is female). She just replies with a 'Wenk' and continues on her way. Once inside, they see Ice King calling for said penguin.

Ice King looks behind his ice recliner,"Guuunnther!"

He growls in anger,"Ever since Gunther had that egg, I've been getting such an attitude from her."

He turns and sees the two girls,"Oh. Hey Marceline! What is Bubblegum doin' here? I didn't do it."

Marceline chuckles while Bubblegum just crosses her arms,"Whatever you goof. Can you translate Italian?"

Ice King's brow rise,"What's Italian?"

Bubblegum groans loudly,"See!? He can't help!"

Marceline just ignores Bubblegum,"It's from your past, Simon. Just take us to your past room."

Ice King shrugs and flies into a hole in his wall. It led to a tunnel with ice icicles on the walls. Soon, they were in a room filled with books and trinkets. Some were ancient and looked like the slightest touch would disintegrate it. Others looked like they absolutely brand new, but were obviously not from the same time period. Marceline pushes some junk out of the way with her foot,"Look for a book with the word 'Italian' on the front. I'm sure he has a book for translating the words on the stone."

While the girls were rummaging through his stuff, Ice King stood there and scratched his beard. He looks down and sees a book. He simply picks it up and looks at the title,"Italayan?"

Marceline looks at Ice King to see the book they are needing,"Oh, good job Simon."

She reaches for it but Ice King pulls his hand back. Marceline just sighs,"Ok. What do you want for it, Simon."

Surprisingly, he gave a rather sane answer,"A reason for why you want the book."

PB looks at Marceline. Marceline just shrugs,"We're trying to translate words that are on this big black stone that Finn and Jake brought in."

Ice King pauses for a moment,"Take me with you."

Bubblegum groans,"No you donk!"

Ice King gets on his knees,"AW C'MON! I'm dying of boredom here! Why do you think I was looking for Gunther?"

Before Bubblegum could say 'No' again, Marceline interrupts,"Sure. Why not?"

Bubblegum was going to reprimand Marceline for letting Ice King join, but was met by a stern look from said Vampire,"Lay off of him."

Bubblegum stays silent.

* * *

Marceline rubs her temples as she sighs. She had been slaving over the book and stone for hours now. Bubblegum had gone to her tower to sleep and Ice King was in a chair with his head lolled off to the side, asleep. The only reason she was still working on finding out the words on the stone was because she had found a rather interesting picture inside of the book. It was a picture of her as a child. But the weird part was that she was looking sadly at the same exact stone that she was studying now. She looks at the text again.

**_'ll sangue del demone rivelera maledetto,_**

**_per per sempre ha sfuggito alla mano della morte._**

**_Ultimo dalla citta distrutta antica,_**

**_e l'ultimo del suo genere, peccato della presa.'_**

Marceline looks through the book again. Finally, she had figured out the meaning of the words.

**_'Blood of demon will reveal the damned,_**

**_for he has forever escaped Death's hand._**

**_Last from the ancient destroyed city,_**

**_and the last of his kind, take_**_ **pity.**_

From the words inscribed in the stone, she gathered that there was a male inside of the stone. 'Last from the ancient destroyed city' must mean the last person from before the Mushroom War. Whoever had put these words on the stone must not have known Finn would somehow miraculously survive and be found in the woods. She looks at the words 'Blood of the demon will reveal the damned.' With some hesitation, she pulls out a pocket knife from her pocket. She slowly cuts into her hand and rubs the bleeding hand on the black stone. Nothing happened at first, but then the blood started to fade. It seemed like the stone was absorbing the blood. When all the blood had been absorbed by the stone, there was a large cracking sound as the stone suddenly donned a large, lightning-like crack down the middle of the stone. There was a hiss as air rushed into the stone. Marceline waited a moment for something to happen, but there was nothing. She walks forward tentatively. She hears the continuance of air rushing in and out of the stone. So there was someone inside! She quickly grabbed the edges of the cracked stone and attempted to pull the stone open. The stone didn't budge. Usually she could crush stone like it was nothing but a worthless piece of tin foil, but this stone would not submit to her strength. She suddenly backs up as she sees hands reach up and grab the edges of the stone that was imprisoning the master of them. With some effort, the hands pushed at the edges and pushed the large top of the stone coffin. Marceline waited as she watches for any threat. The hands brace themselves on the sides of the black box and pulls their master up to a sitting position. Of what Marceline could see, the man that revealed himself out of the box seemed like anything but a threat. He had messy reddish-brown hair with blue eyes. He didn't have a shirt on but he did have a pair of faded blue-jeans. Along with black, leather belt holding his jeans up. The build of the man was indescribable. The only word that Marceline could think of for his build was perfect. He was a tall 6"2 with a rather muscular build. His muscles were prominent, but not enough to be gross. The man stands slowly and swings a leg out of the coffin-like stone. His foot touches the floor and soon his other foot joined. He takes a deep breath before exhaling. He suddenly yelps and falls back into the stone. He just realized that the floor was cold. Marceline chuckles a little at the man. Apparently he had heard the laughter, because he slowly poked his head out of the stone box and looked tentatively at her. Walking slowly, she walked towards him with the least menacing face as possible. She didn't know why, but she felt wary of him. She could tell by the look in his eyes that he was dangerous when he wanted to be. With ease, she got close enough to the box and pulled up a few chairs. She sat in one and showed that she meant no harm. Sensing danger from Marceline, the man pulls himself out of the stone box. With slow ease, he slowly lowered himself to the ground. He slowly touched he slowly touched the floor with his bare feet and put his entire weight on them as his feet got used to the floor. With that, he stood up at his full height. He towered over the vampire, as she was only 5"4. She simply pointed to the chair,"Take a seat."

The man looked at her funny, but he got the idea and took a seat on the chair in front of her. She looks him in the eyes. First mistake. His eyes were shockingly blue. His eyes seemed innocent, but told a completely different story. His eyes told her of his unknowing of this new world, but that he knew how to care for himself. She forces herself to speak,"What is your name?"

Again, the man just looks at her with confusion. She points to herself as she realized he didn't know how to speak,"Marceline. Mar-cel-ine."

The man points at her,"Marceline?"

She nods and then points at the man. The man just shrugs. Ok. So he doesn't know who he is. She thinks for a moment before pointing to the man,"Marshall. Marshall Lee."

She couldn't think of a name, so she used Ice King's creation's name. She liked that name anyways. The man points at himself questioningly,"Marshall?"

She smiles and nods. He also smiles, but he says something she doesn't understand. He seemed to not be able to speak. It didn't even sound like he was trying to speak the language that was on the stone. It just sounded like random sounds of mumbles and moans. Like he didn't have any knowledge on any language and was just copying sounds. She looks at him with a puzzled look. His face then dons a crestfallen look. He realizes that she doesn't understand him. His face winces as a wave of pain rushes through his brain. His face then brightened as if he just remembered something. He then looks at Marceline apologetically. She didn't understand why he was looking at her like that, but she soon found herself with the man too close to her for comfort. He pressed his lips to hers and inserted his tongue into her mouth. Marceline lets out a surprised, muffled scream before moaning as a wave pleasure rushed through her mouth. Then when she remembered that she was being kissed by a complete stranger, she retaliated with pushing the man away and then punched him in the face,"WHAT THE FUCK, MAN!"

She was going to punch him again, but he suddenly holds his hands up in submission,"Whoa Whoa! I'm sorry! I meant nothing by it!"

Marceline pauses as she processes the man's words through her brain,"Wait. YOU CAN TALK!"

The man nods,"Yea, but only till recently. You know, _before_ you punched me in the face!"

Marceline retaliates," You kissed me! I don't even know you!"

The man rubs his cheek,"Yea, and I'm sorry for that. That was necessary, though. I needed oral contact to reach your brain."

Marceline looks at him with absolute confusion. The man tries to explain,"So I can send an electromagnetic pulse through your tongue and to your brain. Forcing your brain to send an electromagnetic pulse of its own to me. That pulse would contain information."

Marceline thinks on it for a moment,"WAIT! You took my memories!?"

The man nods but quickly holds his hands up in submission as Marceline's face started to redden in anger,"Only memories of your language! Everything else I left alone!"

Marceline's anger had drowned out the man's voice as she swung again. Again, the fist connected to the man's face. This time, though, the man rolled with the punch to weaken the blow. Ice King, who had been sleeping, suddenly wakes as he hears shouting. He looks to see Marceline attacking a tall man. With vigor, he attacks to help Marceline. With a 'ZAP', he freezes the man solid in a block of Ice. No sooner was the man frozen, though, he broke out with relative ease. Marceline sees this and smiles with glee. He was strong. Very strong. She wanted to see how strong. She transforms into her bestial form. She swings a right punch at the now considerably shorter man and connects. Instead of him being launched across the room, though, the man had dug his foot into the floor and braced himself for the impact just in time. The punched moved him a foot, but he had caught Marceline's fist. With a heave, he tugged on the arm. Marceline's laughs slightly at the little man, but stops when she realizes that she is being thrown. Her body bursts through the front doors of the Candy Castle and she lands in the Castle Courtyard. Ice King soon follows as he grunts from being thrown as well. His crown falls off as he hits the ground. He quickly rushed around to find it but found the mysterious man's feet, instead. With a simple movement, he raised his knee and connected it to Ice King's face, knocking him out cold (No pun intended). The man grabs the crown off the ground and looks between it and Simon. He puts the crown on his head and closes his eyes. Marceline was about to panic. A man with his strength and the crown's lust of power would be just as dangerous as the Lich. She gasps as the man just calmly opens his eyes and sprouts ice from his arms. The ice solidifies over his arms. He then turns to Marceline. She was about to call 'Truce!', but the man was already on her. With a single thrust, the man sends a punch to the Vampire Queen's face and includes her to the 'knocked out list.' Looking around, he searches for any more threats. Seeing none, he quickly runs and leaves the Candy Kingdom. The man runs until he could no longer see the Candy Kingdom. That was about the time he found himself next to a large bonfire. He looks around to see if there were anymore threats before laying down next to the large fire and falling asleep. Meanwhile, Bubblegum was assessing the damage done to her Kingdom. All that she saw was that there was a noise from downstairs. So she went to investigate and found her main hall in ruins. She orders for repairs to be taken place immediately as she examines both Marceline's and Ice King's unconscious forms.

* * *

The man opens his eyes slowly as he hears the sound of birds. He squints as the sunlight hurts his eyes slightly. Eventually, he got used to the light and looked at his surroundings. Nothing seemed to be any different than from last night. Almost exactly like last night. Even the fire was still going. The man looks at the fire closely. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary, he circles it. He dons a confused look as he sees an opening in the fire. He sticks his head in to see furniture, pictures, and candles everywhere. On the bed, was a woman who seemed to be made of fire. He suddenly realizes that he is trespassing on her property. As quietly as he came, he left.

The man wanders into the woods to explore the surrounding area until he suddenly feels his stomach growl. He looks around some more until he sees a large tree. In the tree was large, juicy red apples. The man simply jumped onto a branch of the tree, grabbed an apple, and bit into it. Enjoying the taste, he sits on the branch of the tree and leans against the trunk. When he was finished with the apple, he simply reached for another. A voice breaks him from his meal, though,"Who are you and what do you think you're doing eating my apples!?"

The man looks down to see what looked like a small, green elephant,"Yea! You! Get down here you little rapscallion!?"

The man sensed no danger, so he just simply jumped down to the little creature. She looked at him fiercely,"Just because you are bigger than me doesn't mean that I will go down easily!"

The man chuckles,"Is this your tree, ma'am?"

The green elephant simply nods,"Yes, young man. All these trees are mine."

The man smiles,"I am sorry. I didn't realize that all these trees were yours."

The man takes off the crown from his head,"Here. Take this crown. It might be worth something. Payment for the apple."

The green elephant looked at the crown and smiled. She then looks at the man,"Oh, you don't have to give me that. But if you insist, follow me. I'll make you an apple pie. Then you can visit any time for an apple pie. I thought you were just stealing my apples."

She frowns,"These apples are my entire life."

The man just simply nods as he follows her to her home.

* * *

Finn and Jake were laughing as they entered the Candy Kingdom until they realize the people were in a state of unease. Walking towards the Candy Castle, they soon find out why. The front of the Castle was under construction. They see Bubblegum supervising the group of construction workers from a distance. Jake walks up beside her,"Uh. Hey PB. Remodeling?"

Bubblegum looks down at the two heroes,"Oh. Hello Finn. Hello Jake. No. Not remodeling, but reconstruction."

Finn panics,"What! Who did this!?"

Jake joins in,"Yea! Tell us so we can beat him up for you!"

Bubblegum shrugs,"That's the problem I don't know who did the damage. All I know is that Marceline and Ice King are involved."

Finn pipes up,"Then let's ask them."

Bubblegum shakes her head,"They were injured in the incident. Whoever did this was gone before I got to the scene."

Jake looks up a the princess questioningly,"Wait! This guy beat up both Ice King and Marceline!"

Princess Bubblegum nods,"I am letting them rest for the moment. I'll be interrogating them later."

Finn looks at the wreckage,"Wow. To think that Marceline was beaten. It's kinda hard to imagine."

He starts to get excited,"He must be an awesome warrior with skills! I wanna fight him!"

Bubblegum looks down at him worriedly,"You need to be very careful, Finn. He beat two of the most powerful people in Ooo in one night. At the same time. The good news is that he left them alive. He could easily have killed them if he wanted. I don't want you to go anywhere without each other."

Jake looks at Finn,"Um, Finn."

Finn looks at Jake excitedly,"Yea, Jake?"

Jake scratches the back of his head uncomfortably,"I kinda don't want to fight this guy."

Both Finn and Bubblegum look at him with surprise,"What!?"

Jake laughs uncomfortably,"Ha ha...yea."

Finn sits next to Jake,"Is there something wrong, man?"

Jake just sighs,"No, man. It's just that I have kids. Even if they are basically thirty right now. I want to spend as much time as I can with my family before I die."

Finn just nods,"We'll talk about this later. Right now, someone has hurt our friends. We have to find out who."

Jake nods,"Yea. I want to have a pie before we start looking, though."

Finn just nods,"Yea. We'll go to Tree Trunks' house for pie. Then we will start the search."

* * *

The door to Tree Trunks' house opens as she herself walks in with a basket of apples on her head. She sets the apples down as she then turns to the man she had met in the woods,"Just set the crown on that shelf over yonder. I'll get started on an apple pie for you."

The man she addressed closed the door before walking over to a shelf and setting the crown he was previously wearing and setting it down on the middle of the shelf. With that he sits on the couch at the far end of the room. Tree Trunks turns to the man as she grabs a few apples,"So, young man, what's your name? I'm Tree Trunks."

The man thinks for a moment before looking at the little green elephant,"Just call me Marshall Lee. Or just Marshall. Either will work."

Tree Trunks turns around and smiles at the tall man,"Alright. So, what brings you to this little part of the wilderness?"

Marshall looks at the ingredients that she was using while answering the elderly woman,"I'm not really sure. Just exploring. I'm kinda new to the area."

She looks back at Marshall before breading the pie,"I have a few friends who could show a strapping man like yourself around the area. They are heroes to all people of Ooo."

Marshall smiles,"I would like that very much."

Tree Trunks hears a noise outside,"Speaking of heroes, here they come now."

After a few more moments there is a knock on the door. To not give Tree Trunks too much to do, Marshall opens the front door for her.

* * *

If there was one thing that Finn and Jake had expected, it was not for a giant of a man to answer the door. Finn looks at the man in the face before looking down at Jake and back up to him. The man steps to the side and holds the door for them. The two heroes enter and see Tree Trunks already making a pie,"Hey Tree Trunks. Extra security?"

Tree Trunks chuckles,"No. This young man was in one of my apple trees, eating my apples. Though, he didn't realize that they were my apples. He gave me his crown as payment. I'm just gonna use it for decoration. I'm making him an apple pie for now."

Jake sniffs the man while Finn observes the crown. It looked so familiar. Jake's voice breaks him from his thoughts,"Finn! I think he's human!"

Finn rushes over to the man and looks at him carefully. He looks at his neck for gills. His torso and back for extra appendages. Even his feet for any extra toes or webs between them. Seeing nothing wrong, he jumps up and down excitedly,"Another human! I'm not the last one!"

The man looks at the two new people,"Last human. We are the last of our kind?"

Finn looks at him,"You didn't know."

The man sadly looks down and shakes his head. Finn sits down beside the fellow human,"Unfortunately, we are the last of the humans."

The man looks at Finn questioningly,"But you thought you were the last human before you found me. Doesn't that mean you could always find more?"

Finn thinks on it for a moment,"I... guess."

Finn looks down as he falls into deep thought. Jake looks at Tree Trunks,"Can we get some pies? We got a long day ahead of us."

Tree Trunks nods as she sets a pie in front of Marshall,"Of course."

Finn looks back up at the man,"So what's your name?"

After swallowing a bite of pie, the man answers,"Marshall Lee. You can just call me Marshall."

Finn stands excitedly,"You wanna adventure with us?"

Jake nods,"Yea! We could use an extra hand with this one dungeon."

Marshall thinks for a moment before nodding,"I guess I could adventure with you guys."

Tree Trunks starts on another pie,"Well you guys have fun while I prepare your pies."

* * *

After Marshall had finished his pie, he followed after Finn and Jake to a rather large clearing. Marshall stops when Finn turns to him,"Alright. Before we continue inside the dungeon, we nee to see what your strengths are."

Marshall shrugs as Jake shrinks and sits on Finn's shoulders. Finn takes a deep breath,"We will first see how strong you are. Jake will continuously get bigger until you are not able to hold him up anymore. I shall demonstrate."

Finn braces himself as Jake started to slowly get bigger. By the time jake was the size of a large boulder, Finn was sweating. It was when Jake grew to the size of a small car that Finn collapsed. Jake shrinks to normal size and helps Finn up,"Dude. You did better than last time."

Finn catches his breath before replying,"Awesome."

He turns to Marshall,"Alright, man. Your turn."

Jake shrinks and sits on Marshall's shoulders,"Brace yourself, man. I'm not going to go easy on you."

Marshall simply nods as Jake starts to get bigger. Marshall's strength totally passed both Finn and Jake's expectations. He easily passed Finn's weight limit and then some. It was only when Jake was the size of their Treehouse when Marshall's feet sunk into the ground. Jake jumped off and looked at Marshall's predicament. Finn scratches his head as Marshall pulls himself out of the ground,"Ok. So you're really strong."

He then looks around before his face lights up as an idea comes to mind,"That tree line over there. First one over there wins. This race will also let us see how fast you are."

Marshall nods. Finn turns to Jake,"No stretching Jake."

Jake groans but complies. Finn stands at the ready,"Get ready, set... go!"

With that Finn and Jake take off towards the tree line. Finn easily took the front. Jake of course was having problems. Finn turned back to see where his opponents were. Only seeing Jake, he looks forward. What he sees causes him to lose spirit and slow down. Jake stopped next to Finn huffing,"What... made... you stop?"

Finn points forward. Jake looks to sees Marshall speeding along towards the tree line at an amazing speed. Finn and Jake just walk the rest of the way. Marshall smiles at the two,"What took you guys?"

Finn looks at Marshall,"Well, we are almost done. Can you fight?"

Marshall shrugs,"I can take care of myself."

Finn pumps his fist,"Alright then. We are ready for that dungeon."

* * *

The trio had entered the cave a while back. Though, they left after twenty minutes inside. The monsters on the inside would cower from the adventurers. There was plenty of treasures to loot and horde, but it didn't seem right to take if they didn't earn it. Only one monster tried to attack them. A sphinx. It had hissed at them and jumped at them with extended claws. It didn't get far, though. It soon passed out in mid-air and landed hard on the ground in front of them, frothing at the mouth. They had decided to just head back to Tree Trunks' house to claim their pies. After getting their pies, Finn had an idea,"Hey! Let's take Marshall to the Candy Kingdom and show him to Bubblegum!"

Jake jumps up,"Yea! She will want see you if you are human!"

Marshall just shrugs. He follows them until he notices that they are leading him to the city he ran away from last night. With quick thinking, he makes an excuse,"Um. I just remembered that I need to find out where I want to stay for the night. It's going to get dark eventually and I want to be prepared."

With that, he quickly runs back into the woods, again. Finn was very disappointed. He was going to offer his house, but Marshall had run off. With a little depression, him and Jake walk to the Candy Kingdom.

* * *

Bubblegum was currently racking her brains on what, who, or how this could happen. The sudden need for construction on the castle had put a few of her candy citizens at panic. When they didn't know reasons for most things, they would freak. She is brought out of her thoughts as Jake's voice fills the room,"Hey PB!"

She turns to see an excited Jake and a bummed looking Finn,"Oh, hey guys. Any news?"

Jake speaks up,"Yea, we got some news! Finn isn't the only human alive!"

Bubblegum's eyes widen,"Really? How do you know?"

Finn looks up at his past crush,"We just talked to him earlier. His name is Marshall Lee."

Bubblegum looks around,"Where is he?"

Finn looks down again,"We couldn't get him to come here. He said he was new to the area, so he is looking for a place to stay."

Bubblegum taps her chin thoughtfully,"Well, I am fixing to wake Marceline. I need to find out what happened last night. Follow me."

* * *

A Rather Dark Room

Bubblegum close the door behind her, Finn, and Jake. On the bed was Marceline with bandages on her head. Bubblegum looks at the two heroes,"She was given a minor concussion from the attacker."

Without warning Finn, she raises his foot from the ground and takes his shoe. She then puts the shoe under Marceline's nose. With a start, Marceline jerks awake with a yelp. She holds her nose,"Oh my Bjork! That stinks!"

Bubblegum hand Finn his shoe back. Finn takes it back with some embarrassment. Bubblegum then looks at Marceline,"Ok. Now that you are awake, I want you to tell me what happened last night."

Marceline looks around her,"Where am I?"

Bubblegum answers quickly before getting back to interrogating her,"My castle. Now what happened?"

Marceline's eyes flash with worry,"Wait!? Where is Simon!?"

Bubblegum points up,"In the Infirmary."

Marceline looks under her covers to she that she is only in her underwear. She looks at Bubblegum,"Can you guys leave so I can get dressed?"

Finn instantly left, along with Jake. Bubblegum just sighs,"I expect an explanation when I get back."

With that, Bubblegum leaves. Marceline quickly dresses herself before looking around. She sees a barred window. Turning into a bat, she flies out and stays to the shadows as she flies to her home. It took her a while to avoid the sunlight and still get to her house, but eventually she made it there without a hitch. She quickly gathered a few things. A backpack, clothes, apples, and her umbrella. She then rushes outside as the sun goes under the horizon. She turns into her beast form. There was a legitimate reason for why she changed. When she had changed into her beast form to fight the man, she felt her animal instincts kick into overdrive to run far away from the man. She internally fought against it then, but now she needed its help. She closes her eyes as she follows the trail of... she didn't know how to describe it. Pain, giddiness, misery, rage. It was like all the emotions were swirling to make an overwhelmingly powerful shroud of dense emotion. Without another thought, she followed the trail of emotion. She needed to find him and explain that her and Simon attacking him was all just a big mistake. It was her fault. And she was determined to fix it.


End file.
